


an unsuitable job for a jedi

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, First Time, Fix-It, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mission Fic, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to sign a treaty with a neutral planet. The planet's overtly sexual culture makes it hard for Anakin to keep his mind on the task at hand, especially with Obi-Wan around.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 501
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	an unsuitable job for a jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> Takes place in a no-Anakin/Padmé canon-divergent AU!

Today is Anakin's twenty-fourth birthday. 

Jedi don't really celebrate birthdays but he's never quite gotten out of the habit. He's brought it up time and again, usually at the most inappropriate moment possible - shot at by Separatists underwater on Mon Cala, chased by a rancor through a spice mind on Kessel, sitting in the middle of the desert on Jakki after a hasty crash landing with extremely minimal hopes of being found. Obi-Wan usually signed and/or rolled his eyes and/or told him he might have picked a time when they weren't in mortal danger, but he'd also usually produced some kind of gift by the end of the day. He used to have a collection of them, until a malfunctioning cleaning droid swept them into the trash compactor and Anakin wasn't going in there even for Obi-Wan. 

A couple of times, Obi-Wan's gift was cake. Back on Tatooine, Anakin's mom used to save up what she could and bake him a cake and it was fine, he guessed, even if he couldn't have one from the bakery. Of course, the couple of times since then that he's had a store-bought one, it just hasn't been the same. Obi-Wan tells him, not without affection, that he always wants what he can't have. 

But he has what he wants, he thinks, and right now he doesn't want anything more. 

\---

The planet Olan was a strange place, Anakin thought, when they landed at the spaceport and disembarked the transport ship. 

He'd seen the planet from space and as they'd gotten closer, he'd understood more of what he was seeing: the majority of the surface was barren, rocky wastelands, and the Olani people lived in communities, cities and towns and smaller settlements, all under climate-controlled domes. Anakin wasn't sure if there'd been some kind of man-made event that had made the surface uninhabitable or if it had just always been that way, and as their host delegation met them, it really didn't seem like a polite first question to ask. Of course, when their host delegation met them, the first question in the forefront of Anakin's mind wasn't _so, did you do it or did nature?_ It was _what happened to your clothes?_

As they were led away from the ship, Obi-Wan seemed so completely unsurprised and unruffled by their hosts' state of undress that Anakin started to wonder if he'd slept through a briefing, but he was pretty sure he'd been paying attention. The Jedi Council had sent them both to Olan to rubberstamp the renewal of a trade deal between them and the Republic - Anakin didn't know what exactly they were trading, but given a) negotiations were already complete, b) the Olani always kept their word once it was given, and c) Olan had no interest in picking a side in the war (and appeared to have planetary defenses enough to destroy half the sector without breaking a sweat), sending two full-fledged Jedi seemed like overkill. 

That and maybe Jedi were the most inappropriate choice possible. Because, as they made their way through the spaceport, something else about their hosts became crystal clear. The Olani walked around barefoot, either naked or with translucent fabric of various colours wrapped around their waists or underneath their arms. And, more than that, every now and then and here and there, he spotted couples, on benches, against walls, having sex right there in the open. He saw men and women masturbating without a care in the world, legs spread wide and heads thrown back, and no one seemed to find that weird - they all just went on with their lives around them, like everything was normal. Anakin guessed that for Olan, that _was_ normal. And he couldn't help but think sending politicians from the senate would've made more sense than sending Jedi - unless, of course, that was the point. Maybe they'd send him and Obi-Wan because, in theory, they wouldn't get distracted by that. 

The speeder ride to the embassy with the two Olani councillors and their aides was an experience in itself, trying to make polite conversation with one of the men they were talking to - Councillor Eris, a tall human male in his early forties with a chiselled physique and long, braided hair - had one hand wrapped around his cock and was giving it a lazy stroke. At some point, the other councillor's aide shuffled closer and Eris gave him a nod and flashed him a smile and Anakin gripped a little tighter at his thighs as he tried not to stare. The pretty aide dropped to his knees and sucked him languidly while Eris just continued talking. His face was a little flushed and his voice was a little strained and the fingers of one hand were tight in the aide's red-brown hair, but no one seemed to find it strange except for Anakin. Not even Obi-Wan, when he glanced at him, though his eyes were pointed very carefully at the councillor's face and not anywhere below them. The two of them seemed to know each other, at least in passing, though Anakin wasn't sure how or why. He was fairly sure he would have remembered a story about a planet full of naked people. 

Eris and the aide weren't finished when they arrived at the embassy; Anakin saw the aide pull back with a pop and Eris smiled and gave his face a pat and told him, "Maybe later?" Then he led them in with his flushed erection bobbing in front of him and Anakin had to bite his tongue to keep from asking if maybe he'd like a moment to finish up, or else bursting into deeply bewildered laughter. He did neither thing, just followed behind Obi-Wan who was still chatting away politely. Obi-Wan's hair was the same color as the aide's, though, and Anakin kept thinking about him on his knees instead. It wasn't unexpected, in light of similar things he'd thought over the years, but he could have done without it popping into his head right then. 

The embassy was strange, just like all the other buildings they'd passed along the way were. None were more than a couple of storeys high, which accounted for the sprawling nature of their settlements, with outer walls composed entirely of open-seeming colonnades. There were forcefields between the columns, though, with just enough of a shine to them to know they were there, that insulated the inside from the noise of the city outside. There were closed rooms here and there inside - 'freshers, probably, Anakin thought - but it seemed interior division was mostly by similar forcefields between white stone door frames and corner columns or moveable translucent screens that looked a lot like the same kind of floaty material they wore. It was one of the more puzzling places Anakin had been, with how he could see straight through the building and into the one next door to it, but usually acclimatized quickly. 

A member of embassy staff greeted them in the entrance hall - he was tall and thin, gray-haired and naked, with a shiny gold ring in the tip of his cock that Anakin could barely look away from until Obi-Wan gave him what he hoped was a discreet nudge. 

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Master Kenobi?" Eris asked, then glanced at Anakin like he was something of an afterthought. A welcome afterthought, but an afterthought nonetheless. "Master Skywalker?"

"That's very kind, Councillor," Obi-Wan replied. "But we've had a tiring journey. I'm afraid we'd make poor company. Perhaps another time?"

Eris smiled broadly. He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, which Anakin found didn't sit well with him at all - it was the familiar, almost more than friendly way he did it, or maybe just the fact that he did it at all. "I'll look forward to it," Eris said, then he gave them both a nod. "And I'll look forward to seeing you both at the meeting tomorrow. Until then, I'll leave you in Tethis' capable hands."

He gave a short bow then turned to leave. The presumably junior councillor, a good-looking woman in her mid-twenties with extremely close-cropped hair, did likewise, as did the two aides. Then Obi-Wan turned to the gray-haired man - Tethis - and asked him to show them to their room. 

They were evidently meant to share. The room seemed more spacious than it really was due to the transparent forcefields there in place of walls and the fact that it looked out across a transparent hall and into a central bathing pool beyond it. The pool was empty of people - apparently he and Obi-Wan were the only two offworld visitors in residence, which was probably because Olan wasn't only off the beaten path, light years from a trade route, but didn't usually welcome visitors with open arms. Given their attitude to sex, Anakin rather cynically thought they could've made a fortune in tourism, but they didn't seem to be suffering from any great fiscal deficit without it. 

There were two beds in the room, very low to the ground, pressed up against the forcefield walls. There was a similarly low table in the center of the room, with cushions to sit on around it. And they'd apparently arrived at exactly the right time because suddenly the city dome above them began to dim like sunset - Anakin wasn't sure if it was real or artificial, but it seemed extremely fast. Maybe Olan's rotations were shorter than Coruscant's, who knew. He should probably have looked that up sometimes before they'd arrived. 

"I think I'll bathe before bed," Obi-Wan said, and he picked up a towel from the table. 

"I think I'll go take a walk," Anakin replied, quickly, because the way the pool was lit up from inside, he didn't doubt he'd be able to see absolutely everything when Obi-Wan stripped and then got into it. After the councillor's little speeder show, that was the last thing he needed. 

He left the embassy. He stopped by Tethis' office on the way - it was easy to find him, see-through walls and all - and asked him if there were any sights he'd recommend he see, any places that he really shouldn't go, the usual tourist stuff; Tethis seemed pleased to help, though Anakin wondered if that wasn't just because Olan has such low visitor numbers that his job was ninety percent boredom, and he gave him a list and a holomap to find his way. As he left, Anakin wasn't sure if he was pleased or disappointed that there'd been a carved stone desk between them in the office so he couldn't see that ring again. 

He took himself walking, following the holomap down the long, curved streets away from the embassy and in toward the city center. He'd wondered for a start if they'd sent Jedi so they'd stay focused on the task at hand but as he walked through a huge plaza full of ornate but mostly abstract white stone statues, bounded by tall white columns strung with lights that looked like a hundred tiny, floating fireflies, he started to wonder if it wasn't some sort of test instead. There were people everywhere in the plaza Tethis had directed him to, walking, chatting sitting with their toes dangling into the streams running off the huge central fountain or sprawling on the lawns of perfect green grass. It didn't seem crowded, not really, but the numbers began to seem oppressive as Anakin walked on; everywhere he looked, there were swaths of bright-colored fabric not quite covering arousal, hands and mouths moving between bare thighs, couples and groups of three or four or five, the warm air so heady with sex that it really didn't help to clear his mind at all. 

He paused and sat down on a marble bench at the foot of one of the statues - he still couldn't tell what they were meant to be but he guessed they were probably sexual, too. He was beginning to understand why the Olani people wore so little, too, and it wasn't just for ease of public copulation; the climate in the city was warm, though the humidity seemed perfectly balanced, and he regretted leaving the embassy in his cloak as well as his tunic. He took it off and folded it haphazardly and stuffed it between his neck and the statue so he could rest his head back. And he really didn't mean to look around after that but it didn't seem like any of the people there really cared who looked, given so many of them were looking around openly. He started to notice, here and there, dotted around the space, there were cleaning stations with sonic showers, tiny purifying droids flitting about like fish in the water, and dispensers that produced a generous measure of lubricant when a hand passed underneath the outlet. It might have been a bit disconcerting how everyone was having sex wherever he looked, but he guessed at least they seemed pretty well set up for it. 

He was about to leave - if it had been a test then he was pretty sure he was failing it, considering how much concentration it was taking for him not to stiffen up uncomfortably inside his pants - when he saw someone he recognized. He didn't know the aide's name but he remembered his face and his hair and the scrap of jewel-green fabric he was wearing knotted around his waist. He was on his hands and knees on the lush green lawn with the green thing - Tethis had called it an _akala_ when he'd offered him one - pushed up to expose his ass, and there was Councillor Eris behind him, and Anakin didn't need to be any closer, didn't need to see in graphic detail, to know what they were doing. Eris was fucking him in long, hard strokes, making him rock forward on his hands each time, making his erection sway between his thighs. And Anakin didn't mean to watch, he really didn't, but the red hair and the pale skin and the slighter frame just made him think of Obi-Wan again. 

He didn't mean to watch, but he did. He didn't mean to watch but he couldn't keep his cock from getting hard any longer and it wasn't like anyone there cared what he was doing anyway. And he guessed as long as he was there, he really might as well make the most of it; he winced at his own complete and utter failure as he eased his cock out of his pants, exposed it to the warm Olani evening air, and stroked. 

There was a dispenser nearby; he took a few awkward steps with his cock bobbing obscenely from his clothes to get some of it then he sat back down again. He stroked himself, the slick sound almost hidden by the hiss of the fountain and the flowing streams and all the people all around him, talking or fucking or a mixture of both. He could hear it, though, like it was louder than all of them, like it was louder than his blood rushing in his ears, as he watched the two of them. He wasn't thinking about them, though, and he knew it, keenly, like a stab in his gut - he was thinking about Obi-Wan, how he'd look on his knees on the grass in the fading sunset, if his face would flush like that, if he'd moan or keep quiet as he fucked him from behind. He guessed he'd known he'd wanted that already, but he'd tried really hard to push the thoughts away. Right then, though, he figured one night's indulgence wouldn't kill him. And when he came, over his hand, over the smooth marble path, sudden and hard, he definitely had Obi-Wan in his head. That absolutely wouldn't make this awkward at all. 

As he tucked himself in and headed for a cleaning post, a droid zoomed by to clear away his mess. As he was washing his hands, Eris caught his eye and grinned and waved him over and Anakin's insides clenched as he realized the councillor would probably find it rude if he just left. So he went over, trying not to grimace, trying to practice his Kenobi-level courtesy. 

"So, Master Skywalker," Eris said. "How are you enjoying the city?" He didn't stop moving for a second as he spoke - his hips were shifting like a piston and a quick, completely accidental glance showed him the councillor's slick cock pounding into the aide's shiny hole. Anakin felt his face start to flush. 

"It's stunning," he replied. "I've never seen anything like it." Which, of course, he guessed was the truth. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Eris said, and he really did seem glad, or maybe that was just from the thing that he was doing. "Would you like to join us?" He raised his eyebrows maybe suggestively, not that suggestion was needed when he made a show of running the rim of the aide's stretched hole then dipping the tip of his thumb inside beside his cock. "There's always room for one more."

His meaning was completely clear, and the aide didn't seem to object to the idea; he pushed back against Eris' cock and thumb and took both deeper. And suddenly what Anakin had inside his head again was Obi-Wan, stretched on Eris' cock, waiting there for him to join him, but just as sudden as that image came the fact he didn't want to share. 

"Thanks," Anakin said. His voice felt thick and tight. "But I should be getting back to the embassy. It really was a tiring journey." 

Eris gave an understanding nod and told him, "That's a shame, but I'll see you in the morning." Then he went back to the task at hand, as if he'd left it for a moment, and Anakin, finally, mercifully, left them there. 

He didn't run, though it was tempting - a bit of assistance from the Force and he could've been back where he should've stayed in the first place within a couple of minutes at the most, but he made himself walk. The air had gotten a couple of degrees cooler but it was still too hot and he wound up stopping at a bench by the side of the road and stripping off his tunic and his shirt in a fit of abject frustration. He walked back, stripped to the waist and with a thin trickle of sweat making its way down the line of his spine, too hot and irritable though he wasn't sure if that was irritation at the weather or himself. Maybe both, he guessed. Very likely both. 

Obi-Wan was lounging shirtless on his bed when Anakin got back, reading mission reports on a datapad with a look on his face like they were a particularly fascinating novel and not Plo Koon's notes on a trip to Rodia. When he asked how Anakin's walk had been, he more or less just grunted then went out to the pool with a towel to bathe. A quick sonic to get the sweat off then he slipped into the water - it was just the right temperature to take the edge off, except he knew that Obi-Wan would see him when he got back out. It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked, though. This wasn't even the first place they'd been to where clothing was completely optional. But somehow this time everything seemed different. So he waited. 

He saw the lights in the staff rooms blink off. He saw the lights go out as Tethis retired for the night, with a pleasant wave down to the pool - apparently they didn't even try to pretend that there was privacy on Olan. Then the light behind him went out, too, and a few minutes later he left the pool and went to bed. Obi-Wan was already snoring lightly by the time he got there, but that had absolutely been the point, he guessed; he didn't want to have to face him, or face the things he'd thought about him back in the sex-filled plaza, before he stretched out in bed and tried to sleep. 

There on Olan, in the maybe four hours since they'd landed, everything he'd promised himself about discretion had just crumbled to ruins at his feet, like the vast red wastelands outside the Olani biodomes. His cataclysm was definitely manmade, though - there was no doubt about it. 

It was getting harder and harder to pretend he wasn't attracted to Obi-Wan in a way that tied him up in knots and made his blood run hot. If this was a test, he had completely failed already. 

\---

He woke in the morning to the sound of Obi-Wan's voice as he chatted with Tethis. When Anakin peeked over the top of his cool linen sheet, he was glad to see Tethis wasn't nude this time, but the almost floor-length gray akala the same shade as his steely hair didn't do much to hide anything. Honestly, Anakin wasn't sure what the point of them was, if anything, and he wasn't about to ask. Definitely not from bed. 

When he finally tuned into the conversation, though, his stomach sank. And at that exact moment, Obi-Wan turned to him in the doorway with a smile too cheerful for the time of day. 

"Good, you're awake," Obi-Wan said, in a tone that said he'd probably been having the conversation there in the hope that he'd get up sooner rather than later. "We should choose colors." 

He didn't want to choose colors. He wanted to groan and pull the sheet back up over his head and pretend he hadn't woken up yet, not that Obi-Wan had let him get away with that even back when he'd been his padawan. It didn't help that he didn't need to be told what 'choosing colors' meant, either: Tethis had a variety of Olani fabrics draped over his arm and while Anakin almost felt like arguing that they were Jedi, their robes would do, Obi-Wan could be extremely stubborn when it came to non-Jedi cultures and Anakin didn't feel much like sweating half to death at their meeting with the council anyway. 

Anakin got up. He raked his fingers through his hair like that might be any kind of substitute for combing, then he followed Obi-Wan who followed Tethis out of the room, down the brightly sunlit corridors and into his office. It turned out he had a large, flattish box about ten inches thick under his divan that pulled out on small, shiny wheels and when he opened it, it opened like a book with forty akalas, maybe fifty, maybe more, suspended flat like pages on delicate wire frames. Anakin supposed at least it must have cut down on wardrobe space and given he hadn't even seen one Olani wearing shoes, it was a whole lot less bulky than the average set of Jedi robes and boots were, let alone fifty sets of them. He guessed it paid to live on an insular, climate-controlled world, if you wanted to keep things minimalist. 

The cloth Obi-Wan chose was red as a ruby and shot through with gold threads that gleamed in the sun, though Anakin suspected it would make his pale skin look paler and clash with the color of his hair. Anakin picked up a black one that he guessed would look more charcoal gray over his skin, but he didn't have the stomach for anything brighter. 

"Do the colors mean anything?" he asked Tethis, as he frowned at the flimsy fabric in his hands. At least it matched his glove, he guessed. 

"No, not except the white ones," Tethis replied. "White is for those who aren't of age yet."

Anakin frowned; Obi-Wan sighed. "I learned about this the last time I was here," he said. "Olani who are under twenty standard years of age wear them. At twenty, they become full members of society and can participate in..." He waved his hands. 

"Sex?" Anakin supplied, as he slowly took in the fact that this really wasn't Obi-Wan's first visit to Olan. Maybe he really had met Councillor Eris before. 

"Well, not only that," Obi-Wan replied, but as he tried to explain more of the intricacies of Olani society and all the things in which young people could involve themselves when they turned twenty, Tethis just looked quietly amused. 

They changed in their room, more for courtesy and expediency than privacy since they could just leave their clothes there when they left for the meeting. Anakin had never exactly been prudish in his life - being a Jedi had helped that way - but stripping nude and tying a length of flimsy translucent knee-length fabric around his waist instead of putting on clothes made him feel kind of awkward. Especially when Obi-Wan was doing the same behind his back. Then he turned, lightsaber in hand, and Obi-Wan frowned and waved at it. 

"Where do you think you're going to put that?" Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin somehow refrained from making a really crude suggestion, probably because Obi-Wan was basically naked except for a piece of floaty red chiffon that hid essentially nothing. It really didn't make him look pale, either, Anakin noted, and really didn't clash with his hair. 

"I knew we should've brought Artoo," he grumbled, but Artoo was with Ahsoka on Ryloth, and he shoved the lightsaber under his cloak. "We're sure we can trust them?"

"Well, I don't think they're going to steal our weapons and sell them on the black market, if that's what you mean," Obi-Wan said. 

"I was more concerned about them trying to use them against us," Anakin replied. "But I guess they wouldn't have anywhere to put them, either."

It made him sort of uneasy, but they left without their lightsabers. The embassy had a shiny open-top speeder and one of their staff, a woman with a gigantic pile of hair pinned in place on top of her head that somehow didn't shift an inch as she drove, took them to the council building. Anakin realized where they were when she opened the door to let them out: the plaza full of statues he'd visited the night before led to where the Olani planetary council sat. Anakin bit the inside of his cheek as they started to make their way through it - it was still early, but he guessed under climate control there was no dew on the lawns and there were already a few people there, jogging, some with their akalas tied a different way for more support like Anakin wish he could have when his cock swayed between his legs, or getting off. It seemed like the general population favored masturbation in the morning, if the sample in the plaza was representative of the whole.

The colonnades that bordered the council chambers were tighter spaced than the others and three or four deep in places - Anakin guessed that was that passed for privacy on Olan, though here and there he could see a flash of a figure in between them. The red-haired aide met them at the large white portico at the entranceway, smiled pleasantly and asked them both to follow him. They did, though Anakin wished it had been anyone but him; his akala was a lighter shade of green than it had been the previous day but it was even more sheer and Anakin found himself uncomfortably reminded of Councillor Eris' cock pushing into him, and how he'd wished it could be his into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, however, remained completely oblivious to what was going on inside Anakin's head, and made cheery conversation with the aide as he guided them down forcefield corridors lined with offices that they could see straight into. Even tuned into the Force, the layout of Olani buildings still made Anakin's head spin. 

Then they turned a corner and passed a large bathing pool, and there at the far side of it were the thirteen councillors. They were in various states of undress, from full to maybe covered if you squinted in just the right way, each accompanied by an aide who hung back quietly. They were talking casually - as casually as Anakin had known politicians to talk, at least - but also openly casting their eyes over one another. They did the same to Anakin and Obi-Wan, quite freely, when they approached. Anakin felt that same familiar flash of awkwardness, but Obi-Wan either didn't mind or didn't notice. Or maybe for him it was all just part of the cultural experience. 

"Was it like this when you were here before?" Anakin asked, as they waited. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I suppose it was," he replied. "It does all seem very familiar." 

"Were you here with Qui-Gon?" 

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Actually, no," he said. "Qui-Gon was uncharacteristically unwell so the council sent me alone. It was quite a trip." 

"I'll bet it was," Anakin mumbled underneath his breath, but Obi-Wan's attention had been drawn away. The council members started to filter into the chamber past another impressive carved stone portico - Anakin wondered where all the white stone came from when all the rock outside the cities was a bright sunset orange-red - and Obi-Wan turned away. Apparently the conversation was over. 

"Please, come through," the aide told them, and he gestured for them to follow him again. They passed through the portico and into the chamber beyond - it was a circular space open to the warm morning sun around a small, round pool, and the councillors were all moving to their places by the time they entered; Anakin frowned as his eyes followed them and settled on what was apparently their official seating. There were thirteen low stone plinths with cushions placed at either side of them to kneel on, and from each plinth a big stone phallus jutted up, intricately carved from the same stone as the plinth itself. They councillors' aides slicked the phalluses generously till they gleamed in the sunlight and then, one by one, each councillor wafted their akala aside and settled down astride one. Anakin felt his balls tighten as he watched them shift to get comfortable with the phalluses inside them. He felt his hole clench. As much as he'd seen what happened outside, he hadn't expected this in here. 

"Please, be seated," Eris told them, and he gestured to two vacant plinths. The red-haired aide appeared again and slicked them thickly with lubricant, from the thick tip down to the narrowed base, rubbing it on just like Anakin had touched himself outside there in the plaza the night before. His face felt hot as he understood what he was meant to do - what _they_ were meant to do. And before he could protest - they were Jedi, they were only here to sign the trade agreement, they were _Jedi_! - Obi-Wan stepped forward. He knelt astride one of the plinths, to the right, and Anakin watched, wide-eyed, as he swept his akala out to one side then guided his hole to the shiny tip of the phallus. He watched, wide-eyed, standing there behind him, as Obi-Wan sat back; he watched the rim of his hole stretch to take the tip of it, watched him settle down and take some more, watched it disappear inside him inch by inch until he was sitting there with the full length of it inside him. 

"Anakin," he said, under his breath, and gestured at the second plinth. He glanced up at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed pink, and Anakin felt his cock give a not wholly unwelcome twitch of interest in response. He guessed he could have said no, since really all they needed to seal the deal was one signature on behalf of each party, but he went forward. He took a breath that didn't steady him and he knelt down on the cushions either side of the plinth and he tried really hard to ignore the fact there were so many eyes on him - all the councillors were watching, and all their aides, everyone except Obi-Wan, which maybe made it just a fraction easier when he fumbled around behind him to find out where the phallus was then sat back, shifted his hips, and got the thick stone tip against his hole. 

It wasn't the first time he'd put something inside him. He maybe ought not to have but like the majority of padawans, he'd pored over the rules, filtered through them with a fine-toothed comb, looking for the caveats and loopholes. _Technically_ , the code didn't call for total abstinence, so _technically_ they could masturbate and not break any rules. _Technically_ , the code said nothing about fantasies, just about worldly attachments, so thinking about someone while doing it was really just a gray area. He'd used his fingers, lying face-down in his bed at night, rubbing against the bed sheets as he'd pushed a second one in, knuckle deep. He'd used the smooth shaft of his old training saber with the blade fully disabled, on his hands and knees as the actuation button teased his rim. He'd used a thick glass phallus that he'd picked up on Corellia and blushed every time he'd thought about for months, and maybe that was the closest he'd had to this. It was long and thick and carved with veins, with a ridge at the base of the glans that his rim pulled tight around just for a moment. It was smooth and cold and completely unyielding, and he pushed down, breathless, his heart starting to pound, feeling it stretch him taut. He was glad Obi-Wan wasn't watching but somehow he'd have liked him to, too, like he had. He'd have liked him to watch him take it all right down to its narrower base where his hole cinched tight once he was settled. Maybe Obi-Wan might have imagined the cock in him was his, not a well-carved piece of stone.

"Good," Eris said. "Now we can begin." So, they began, and they conducted the entire meeting just like that, each of them full up with a big stone cock. They talked, but Anakin wasn't really listening - all they did was confirm everything they'd already agreed to, in accordance with Olani protocol, and Anakin knelt there, tensing his hole around the length of the stone cock. He wondered if Obi-Wan had chosen the one he had inside him then because it was the one he'd used the first time he'd been there, or if he'd chosen a different one and the phallus inside Anakin had been in him before. He liked that idea, that maybe Obi-Wan had wanted him to use that one, like some strange experience they shared through time, and he could feel his cock begin to stir although he willed it really hard not to. It maybe wouldn't have seemed to matter all that much except that Obi-Wan was there - six of the councillors were men and seven women, and three of each were idly touching themselves. Maybe not so idly; one of the men came in thick white spurts all over the floor and a little foot-high cleaning droid made short work of the mess, all while the meeting continued. 

Eris didn't touch himself, but his cock was stiff and holding his whisper-thin akala the color of Tatooine sand up like a veil in front of him. Anakin could see very nearly everything underneath it, from his position opposite him across the shallow pool; he could see the length and girth of his cock, the size of his balls, how his thighs were tense as he kept himself just a little higher than the rest so the thicker shaft of the cock stretched his rim and not the slimmer base. Before he realized what he was doing, Anakin shifted to do the same, and he was hard in second when he had. Eris smiled at him knowingly and Anakin's cheeks flushed hot and maybe almost angry as he looked away - he hadn't done it for him,after all. It wasn't him who really interested him, at least no more than the idea of sex did in general. But he didn't settle back down and take the phallus to its base again. He held himself up till the muscles in his thighs started to burn and almost tremble and he was sure, as he hovered there, as he squeezed his hole rhythmically around the stone cock's length, that he could come like that if he wanted to. He didn't think it would even take much.

One of the women gave a low, pleased moan as she pushed down hard and ground her hips through her orgasm, and nobody seemed to pay it any mind. One of the men rode the cock a little as he squeezed his balls and then the droid had another mess to clean. It seemed to be a sign that the meeting was drawing to a close, and the aide began to take the pad around the chamber to collect the councillors' signatures. Anakin was still almost as hard as the cock inside him and as the pad came around toward Obi-Wan he had no idea what he was meant to do. Then Obi-Wan had the pad in his hands and Anakin glanced at him to see it, and under it, through the red mesh gleaming with gold in the sun, he could see that Obi-Wan was hard, too. That should've made it easier, he guessed - either they'd both failed or else it was fine for both of them, just a straightforward physical reaction, nothing else to it at all. It should've made it easier but it hit him like he'd run a ship into a planet. He barely had time to pull his akala aside before he came hard, _really_ hard, so hard it almost hurt, squeezing tight around the big stone cock as he emptied himself onto the floor. 

He might've got away with it but the efficient little cleaning droid arrived. Obi-Wan signed the pad then looked at him, at his flushed red cock that was just then starting to soften and his come on the floor in front of him. Without a word or a twitch of his face into any kind of expression, he looked away again. As the meeting moved on, all Anakin could feel was a deep and hot and angry shame. 

When it was over, maybe an hour after it had started, the councillors began to rise up from the plinths and the cleaning droid set to work on their vacated official phalluses. Obi-Wan rose, so Anakin rose, too, and let the akala fall back into place as the councillors began to stretch their legs and take turns under the conveniently located sonic in the corner of the room. They stood together, waiting their turn, but Obi-Wan didn't look at him, and when Anakin glanced down, completely unable to stop himself, he was soft again his red akala. Long and thick like he always was, uncut with his tip covered up with foreskin, unlike Anakin who knew most male slaves back on Tatooine had had it taken, just like he had. He wondered if that was what Obi-Wan didn't like - the reminder of where he'd come from, or maybe just the look of it. But he guessed chances were that he just didn't think of him that way at all and what had been very specific for Anakin was just physiology for him. 

One of the councillors approached. Her name was Sorathis, Anakin thought, the lead councillor, a tall woman with a strong frame and her sky blue akala was knotted centrally above her breasts. It hung open from there, widening out from that knot so both her breasts were just barely covered but her vulva very much was not. There was a strip of hair there, neat, dark like the short cut on her head, and he could see she was wet and not just from the lubricant. The fact that anyone who cared to look could tell she was turned on just didn't seem to bother her, no more than it bothered any of the others. 

"Master Kenobi," she said. "Could I interest you in joining me?" And the pit of Anakin's stomach clenched because he knew precisely what _joining_ would entail. He wanted to tell her to back off, he wanted her to take one look at his face and realize she wasn't welcome, but he understood that really wasn't even close to being his choice to make. So he clenched his fists at his sides and he told himself he didn't care, that he maybe wouldn't even blame him - she was an attractive woman, maybe fifty, dark hair shot through with gray, straight-backed and statuesque and striking, and who knew, maybe back when Obi-Wan had been a padawan he'd read the rules the same way he had and come to the same conclusions. One night with a woman he'd likely never see again wasn't attachment, technically speaking. 

"That's a tantalizing offer, Councillor," Obi-Wan told her, smiling his best diplomatic smile. "But I'm sorry to say women don't usually interest me." 

She gave Anakin a sideways glance that made his chest feel tight then nodded knowingly. "That's a shame," she said, "but I understand. It was a pleasure to meet you both. I know I speak for the entire council when I say you're welcome here on Olan whenever you might like."

Obi-Wan thanked her and she left them, then he told Anakin, "I think that's our cue to leave." He led the way, and Anakin followed. As he glanced back from the portico, Sorathis was already straddling Eris; Eris winked and Anakin gave the most pleasant wave that he could muster, then he scowled as he turned to walk away. 

He followed Obi-Wan out of the council chamber toward the pool outside. A couple of the councillors and their aides were already in it and Obi-Wan paused by the sonic and unknotted the akala from around his waist. He held it out to Anakin. 

"You're going swimming?" he said, but he took the akala despite himself. 

"I think it's more like bathing," Obi-Wan replied, slightly pedantically. "But yes. Just for a minute. Don't you think it's rather warm?" He didn't wait for an answer, however, just sonicked away a layer of sweat and lubricant whose origin Anakin really didn't want to consider, then went down the steps into the pool. 

Anakin thought about joining him. The water would have probably felt great and he'd done an excellent job waterproofing all the mechanisms in his not exactly human hand, and he didn't even need to be anywhere close to him. But he stood there mutely, looking anywhere but at Obi-Wan: at the colonnades and the perfect lawns and the perfect, cloudless, utterly artificial sky able. He wrung the akala in his hands, which he very likely wasn't meant to do, and waited, wondering again why the council had even sent them there. It needed one person, not even a Jedi, some junior senator's aide who might enjoy a trip, and they wouldn't have had this problem at all. He wouldn't have been standing there barefoot on the pool's marble paving that was crisscrossed with scored-in lines to keep wet feet from slipping, counting them to keep his mind of how he'd stood and watched how a phallus on a plinth had stretched his old master's hole. He wouldn't have been standing there as Obi-Wan came out again, true to his word just a few minutes later, the sound as he emerged drawing Anakin's gaze before he thought to stop himself. 

He was wet through and dripping onto the ground from every single part of him. His hair was soaked and slicked back, his beard was plastered to his chin and neck and the sun shone in the water on his skin, and Anakin looked at him. He looked at the hair at his chin and his chest and his legs and there at the base of his cock, full of drops of water, and the thick length of his bare cock that Anakin knew would have been impressive even for a bigger man. Then he clenched his jaw and he tossed him the akala, except he utterly misjudged the ridiculous thin material and it just floated to the ground as if in slow motion. Obi-Wan crouched to pick it up then tied it back on around his waist and it stuck to him, to his wet skin, so when he moved it clung to his thighs and his cock and his balls and backside, transparent everywhere it touched, even worse than if he hadn't put it on at all. Anakin hated it. He looked away.

Then they left. He followed Obi-Wan quietly, at a distance though maybe that made it worse. He followed his through the plaza, past the people fucking, past the aide in the green akala having his cock sucked by Sorathis' aide while he chatted with his councillor. He waved. Anakin smiled tightly. Then they got into the speeder and sat there silently together. Anakin really didn't know what to say at all. 

They couldn't get to the embassy soon enough. Then maybe they could get on a ship and go home and try to put Olan behind them. 

He hoped that was what would happen, at least. 

\---

They didn't go home. 

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day speaking with various Olani officials who came to see him at the embassy, which Anakin realized he'd known about but had forgotten completely in some kind of fit of wishful thinking. So, seeing as how he wasn't really needed given diplomacy had never been his strong suit, he slipped out of the embassy to take a walk with Tethis' holomap. He stoically didn't think about how well that hadn't gone the last time. 

To be fair to Tethis, the other sites he'd marked didn't include any more than the Olani average amount of sex. He took a tour of the high tower, the only structure in the city taller than a few floors, spiralling up the steps until he was nearly dizzy - the view from the top near the arc of the biodome was interesting, though, all that green space and white stone that ended in a perfect ring before red dust, though he guessed maybe the height was a little phallic. 

He took a walk along the artificial river to the artificial waterfall and took a dip in the artificial rock pool, then sat on the grass letting the sun and the climate-controlled air dry his skin. It was a pretty pleasant place, he guessed - peaceful, prosperous, more or less happy, and when he turned a couple of interested parties down, they didn't seem too hurt by the rejection - one even volunteered to play tour guide for a while and showed him the best bar where they served the best food and played the best music, except it really just sounded like a twangy noise to Anakin. He excused himself, said something about his ears lacking the appropriate sophistication for Olani music, then started back to the embassy.

His feet hurt - one thing being a Jedi had over being Olani was great arch support. His back hurt as a result and he kind of wanted to wash or swim or bathe or whatever Obi-Wan wanted to call it, dry himself off then go to sleep and pretend that day just hadn't happened. He took the holomap back to Tethis and thanked him for it on the way to the pool - the poor guy looked a lot like no one who stayed at the embassy ever thanked him for anything - then cast a glance around the place to see where Obi-Wan was and if his endless boring diplomatic meetings were done. It turned out he was in their room with masters Yoda and Windu on a mobile comms channel, wearing his tunic on top of his akala like Anakin imagined they might on holonet news, so he just went out to the pool, took a quick sonic like the point of bathing somehow wasn't getting clean, and stepped naked into the pool. 

It was big enough that he could swim a few lazy lengths and stretch his aching muscles, even if he wasn't sure if protocol said swimming was allowed or not, but Tethis waved through the walls as he left his office and made his way to bed so either swimming was fine or he was still so taken aback by the unexpected thanks that he didn't care what pool-related rules Anakin might be breaking. He watched the main city lights start flickering off from a distance until it was just private residences that remained lit for the most part, and most of those were nowhere near the embassy. The couple of other resident embassy staff went to bed and turned out the lights - he guessed he and Obi-Wan must have seemed strange to them, staying up so long past dark when they all went to bed and rose at dawn, but he figured they must've seen weirder and anyway, they'd be gone again before they could get used to keeping Olani hours. He hoped so, at least. Maybe a few days at the Temple would help him regain some perspective, not that he was sure he'd ever had too much. He knew Jedi were meant to be calm and clear and focused, they didn't form attachments, they let their emotions go into the Force, but he'd always been bad at that part. Honestly, Obi-Wan wasn't great at it, either, but he'd had a lot more practice than Anakin. 

He floated there, trying to relax and getting mostly nowhere fast, both literally and figuratively. He'd known his interest in Obi-Wan had been more than it should have been for a really long time, since long past he could brush it off as the almost-expected padawan crush on their master. He knew Obi-Wan better than anyone else did. He knew Obi-Wan better than he knew anyone else, too, including himself sometimes. But he still didn't know what he was thinking, he didn't know what he'd thought back in the council chamber, he had no idea if his inability to push down his arousal and not just ejaculate all over the floor like he was twelve and not twenty-two had ruined everything they had. He sighed. He slapped the surface of the water with both hands then turned and slipped down underneath it and when he came back up for air, Obi-Wan had finished his call because he was out by the pool, pulling off his mismatched tunic from over the red-gold akala. Anakin was pleased he was there, even if he'd wanted to be alone. 

"Did they buy that?" Anakin asked, and when Obi-Wan frowned at him he pointed to the tunic in his hands. "The tunic without pants."

Obi-Wan made a face. "I suspect the transmitter might have shown more of me than any of us might have liked," he said, and Anakin tried not to imagine Yoda and Mace Windu trying to remain neutral-faced when flashed by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Exposing yourself you are," Anakin said. "Traumatic to us this is." And Obi-Wan clucked his tongue as he untied the knot in his akala but there was the threat of a smile at the corners of his mouth. Anakin felt a warm bloom of hope in his chest like maybe he hadn't fucked things up between them beyond all possible redemption, and Obi-Wan took a brief sonic shower. Then he turned to him, naked, and as he came into the pool to join him that hope in Anakin's chest turned thick and heavy and a whole lot more like dread. Obi-Wan must have felt it in him, which wasn't a total surprise, because he frowned at him. 

"You seem concerned," Obi-Wan said, as he stood chest-deep at the far side of the pool. 

"Frankly, I'm concerned that you're not concerned," Anakin replied. 

"Concerned about what, exactly?"

Anakin stood, too, and shrugged with his arms wide above the water. "About this," he said. "This place. Their customs. What they made us do."

Obi-Wan smiled wryly; the light was low and coming only from a strip of lights just underneath the pool's waterline, but Anakin could see it. 

"They haven't made us do anything," Obi-Wan replied. He spread his arms along the side of the pool and ducked down a little lower, until the water lapped his collarbones and all Anakin could think about for a second was lapping with his tongue instead, pressing his mouth there, sucking, biting down, so in the morning all the Force-be-damned Olani would know to stay away. "What do you think they've made us do?"

"At the meeting..."

"You were free to say no."

"Were you?"

"Yes, I was." 

"So why did you do it?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, levelly, across the rippling surface of the pool. His face was just as familiar to Anakin as his own was, even if the details of the rest of his body maybe weren't. Anakin understood his skills and his capabilities and the lengths to which he'd go to fulfil his duties, and to what extent he'd break them if someone he cared about was in distress. He knew all the ways that they exasperated each other. He knew all the ways they were the same, and different, and worked to complement each other. But there were just some times that all the Jedi mind tricks in the galaxy couldn't have told him what Obi-Wan was thinking. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his mouth with one damp hand then smoothed his beard down, squeezed his own neck for a second like he was trying to decide exactly what came next, then stretched his arm out along the pool's edge again. He pressed down lightly with his fingers on the stone - Anakin saw the way it made the muscles stand out just a little clearer in his upper arms. 

"I did it because you were watching," he said, and Anakin frowned. His chest felt weird and tight and he clenched his fists under the water. 

"I don't understand, he replied. 

Obi-Wan looked at him for another moment then he moved, pushed himself up in one smooth movement and sat there on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling into the water. 

"Why do you think the council sent us here?" he asked. 

Anakin shrugged again, frustratedly. "I don't know." He swirled his hands under the water. With the right application of the Force he could've probably sent all that water up as high as the embassy roof but he was pretty sure that would've pissed Tethis off unnecessarily. "To make a good impression? Because Jedi don't get distracted by sex. A test. _I don't know_. Do you?"

"I thought maybe it was because I've been here before," Obi-Wan said. "A long time ago, of course, but that's once more than any other Jedi. But." He rubbed his damp thighs with both hands. He smiled tightly. "I don't know, Anakin. Perhaps they want us to get it out of our systems." 

"Get what out?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at him. "Anakin, honestly, you haven't been doing a very good job of hiding your attraction to me for these past few years," he said. Anakin frowned and opened his mouth like he was about to mount some kind of a protest, though he wasn't totally sure how, but Obi-Wan raised one hand. He shut his mouth again as his face turned hot and hoped the low light hid it from him. It probably didn't. 

"You've not been doing a very good job of hiding your attraction to me," Obi-Wan said again, and Anakin made a face. "I've done a much better job of hiding mine for you. But I don't believe for a moment that Master Yoda doesn't know." The tight smile on his face turned slightly wry again. "I don't believe that _you_ don't know, at least on some level." 

Anakin's already warm face suddenly felt warmer. Anakin's already tight-feeling chest suddenly felt tighter. He clenched and unclenched his fists and frowned at him, almost scowled at him, like maybe he was being teased or being mocked and he had no idea what he might do if he was. But the look on Obi-Wan's face said he wasn't teasing, or mocking, taunting, tormenting, or any other synonym that he could think of. Obi-Wan's face said he was, as had almost always been the case, telling him the absolute truth. 

"You think the council sent us here to--"

"To have sex, yes. Probably quite a lot of it. I expect they'll be quite disappointed to learn we've had none at all."

"But the code says--"

"Anakin, if you don't know by now that the code is flexible in certain situations then I don't know what to tell you."

"Is this one of them?"

"I think the council thinks it is."

"Do you?"

"Honestly, I think they might have misjudged the situation somewhat."

"How?"

Obi-Wan took a breath and let it out slowly as he patted his hair that way he did sometimes when he was trying to gather his thoughts, or put them in order. "I believe they think sex will solve our attachment issue," he said. 

"We have an issue?"

"Yes." 

"And you think they're wrong?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward, elbows to knees as he looked at him, and the pool lights cast odd shadows over his familiar face. "I believe sex will only make it worse," he said. 

"How?"

Obi-Wan dropped his head into his hands and laughed into his palms, then looked back up at him again. "Let me ask you a question," he said. "If we had sex, right now, tonight, if I kissed you--" he ran his fingertips over his lips, "if I put my hands on you--" he turned his hands, palms up and fingers wide, "if I said _let's go to bed_ and I meant one of those terrible beds instead of two, would you feel more or less attached to me in the morning?"

Anakin bit his lip. He felt his cock twitch underneath the water. He swallowed. "More," he said, and his voice sounded strained. He winced. "A lot more."

"And that's my point exactly." 

Anakin's stomach sank as Obi-Wan eased back and stretched out on the edge of the pool, his legs still bent over the edge with his feet and calves in the water as he looked up at the stars. He didn't like where this was heading, not one bit - he'd never thought that Obi-Wan wanting him back just as strongly and badly and utterly against the code as he wanted him was even possible but knowing it and knowing it could never happen, not even just this once...he understood, he did, on the logical level, the part of him that agreed with what the Jedi stood for and knew they always strived to do what's right. But underneath there was something hotter, darker, the thing that told him rules were meant for breaking, the part that said the Jedi lied. 

"So what are we going to do?" he asked, clenching his fists so hard he knew he might burn out a motor or tear his palm with his nails till it bled. 

"Well, I suppose we leave the Temple," Obi-Wan said. He was still stretched there on his back with his arms out wide, staring up and not at him, and what he said caught Anakin so utterly off guard that a motor in his hand did start to grind. "I believe we have to see the war through in some capacity but whether we continue to do our duty as Jedi now and wait until the end or find another way to--"

"Stop."

Obi-Wan shifted. He pushed himself back up to sitting and looked at him with a very familiar frown. "Is that not what you want?" he asked, carefully, as if one word had managed to tilt him back into some shameful cycle of master-padawan older-younger spiral of religious guilt that suddenly Anakin understood he must have made his way through already, long before this conversation. The thought of that made his pulse quicken.

"I thought..." Anakin's insides clenched. He took a hitching, labored breath. "I expected _no_."

Then Obi-Wan chuckled. He smiled, his uncertainty washing away again. He pushed himself back down into the water and he waded toward him, chest-deep, making the water shimmer in the low lights. He slipped his hands to Anakin's hips and rubbed there lightly, hotly, following the crests of his hipbones with his fingertips. 

"Anakin," he said, then shifted closer. "Anakin," he said again, his voice a little lower. "This was never _no_."

And when he kissed him, when he slipped his hand into his hair and pressed his mouth to his, Anakin believed him. 

\---

Today is Anakin's twenty-fourth birthday. Last night, they returned to Olan. 

It's been almost two full years since their last time there, but it seems a lot like a whole lifetime's gone by. The war was long and they stayed with the Jedi right until the end of it, though they were at least honest with the council about what they intended to do when it was over. Master Windu frowned at them but had nothing much to say. Master Yoda made steeples with his fingers, gave a contemplative _hmm_ , then told them, "Happy for you both I am. Continue your duties you will?"

They both agreed, and they both meant it, and in two years they only really slipped twice that Anakin remembers. Both times, the council ordered Obi-Wan to leave Anakin behind for the greater good, and both times they beat the odds and survived together - if Anakin had needed any clearer proof of Obi-Wan's intentions than he'd had on Olan, he had it then. And honestly, no one on the council could pretend it wasn't exactly what they would've always done anyway: Anakin thinks maybe Kenobi and Skywalker were the ones they sent when all hope was lost because of their attachment, not in spite of it. And now, they're entering another kind of service. 

They won't be on Olan for long. Obi-Wan's friend Bail Organa was only too happy to take them both on when he heard they were in the market for employment - Obi-Wan as some kind of political advisor and Anakin to head up his new personal security, which is sorely needed in the wake of the war's end. They'll be based mostly on Coruscant, like always, just not in the Temple, though the senator told them with a twinkle in his eye that they likely shouldn't expect a quiet life as members of his staff. 

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "We wouldn't know what to do with a quiet life, Senator," and Anakin couldn't say that wasn't true for both of them. And they're due on Alderaan in six days' time, so soon they'll see just how quiet their life beyond the Jedi Order isn't. 

For now, though, they're back on Olan, in the pool in the embassy. Councillor Eris arranged the visit for them, once they'd mentioned Councillor Sorathis' offer, and Tethis also seemed moderately pleased to see them, and Anakin thinks it might be a strange choice for a vacation but it does bring back some memories. He remembers that morning in the council chamber when he was pretty sure he'd messed everything up with no return, and that night in the embassy, a night a lot like this because he guesses all their nights are like it, when Obi-Wan was so clear on the fact they'd leave the Order together that he hadn't even put forward the obvious alternative. Anakin remembers thinking he'd say no and maybe offer to forget about it. It turned out he didn't want to forget at all. 

He remembers leaving the pool that night and how they dried themselves off quickly, glancing at each other like it was hard to look away. He remembers Obi-Wan pushing him up against the faintly shimmering transparent wall and how the tingling chill of it made him shiver almost as much as Obi-Wan's hot mouth against his neck. He remembers running his hands down Obi-Wan's back, right down the line of his spine to the curve of his backside, and pulling him in tighter against him. Then they pushed and pulled their way into the bedroom. 

"Did you really do it so I'd watch?" Anakin asked, against Obi-Wan's collarbone, as he thought back to the council chamber. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, simply. "You know I'm not a very good liar." 

"Did you just want me to see, or...?"

Obi-Wan chuckled lowly for a moment. Anakin thought he might pull back, say this was going much too fast, they should wait until they'd made a final decision on what came next or explained the situation to the council at the very least. But he didn't. 

"I was wondering if their interesting mode of bringing meetings to order had come from some kind of older form of sex rite," he said. "Maybe many years ago, their plinths were people and they'd conduct all their most serious business mid-coitus. They believe sex makes people truthful, you know. It's harder to tell a lie if you're in the throes of passion." He paused, then he brought his hands to Anakin's shoulders. _Then_ , he ran one hand down, slowly, fingertips skimming Anakin's chest, his belly, rubbing at the coarse hair that stood under his navel. He brushed Anakin's cock with the back of his fingers then wrapped his hand around him, slowly. 

"I wanted you to think about it being you and not an artistically carved chunk of stone," Obi-wan continued, his cheeks pink with his admission, and his pinky finger squeezed just lightly underneath the head of Anakin's cock. Anakin couldn't deny it made him stiff in seconds. "Because I was wondering if they might let me sit on this and not their stonework."

That was the first thing they did, in fact. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin down on one of the beds, the one Obi-Wan had slept in, then he planted a knee either side of his hips and straddled him like that. He let Anakin's cock press up behind his balls and slip back so that the length of it rested lightly against his cleft, then he leaned away to the wall pump Anakin had been wondering about not very far away. It produced a measure of lubricant and Obi-Wan stroked it over him, making Anakin's pulse skip, and he reached for another, made sure he was good and slick before he shuffled and shifted and turned around so that his back was facing Anakin. He did it that way so Anakin could watch him do it, peering down over the length of his own torso so he could see it as well as feel it when Obi-Wan rubbed the tip of his cock between his cheeks. Anakin eased them apart with both his hands so he could see the faint shine where his slick cock had nudged his hole, so he could see when Obi-Wan began to settle back, so he could see it when Obi-Wan's rim began to stretch. He was watching as the tip pushed in. He was watching as Obi-Wan gripped his own thighs and took him deeper, just like he'd taken that big length of stone. And in the end there wasn't much left to see because Obi-Wan's tight hole had taken all of him, balls-deep, except there wasn't a narrower base to his cock like there'd been to the phallus so when Obi-Wan's hole squeezed tight around him, maybe the thickness of him made him groan. It made Anakin groan, too, with the friction and the heat, and he raised his hands to Obi-Wan's hips and held him there, still, like he was back on one of those stone plinths. The feel of him was almost more than he could stand. 

"Is it always like this?" Anakin asked. He moved a hand and rubbed one thumb against the place that his cock stretched him, making Obi-Wan's already taut rim pull tighter. 

"I wouldn't know," Obi-Wan replied. "I've been a Jedi very nearly all my life thus far. You know that."

Anakin frowned. His throat felt tight. "So the council didn't send you here the first time to _get it out of your system_?" he asked. 

Obi-Wan chuckled wryly. "I was nineteen," he replied. "I wore white the last time I was here."

"So you didn't... In the council chamber, I mean. You didn't use it?"

"No. That wasn't part of the talks."

"So Councillor Eris..."

"He was still an aide then. He was assigned to me and he was very helpful. And he was just as flirtatious as ever then, yes, but the Olani have strict rules." He gave another brief chuckle. "As the Jedi do, except they seem to follow them. I was nineteen years old but I think I might have been a better man then."

Then he arched his back and spread his knees out wide and Anakin moaned as he felt him take him in just that much deeper. He might have been a better man at nineteen, but he hadn't done this then. If Anakin was right, he'd never done this before at all. 

They didn't stay like that. Obi-Wan rode him for a few minutes, slowly, more like a slow grind of his hips as he tensed straight down his back, but then he pushed up on his knees and Anakin watched himself slip out of him. Obi-Wan went down on his hands and knees then and Anakin followed him, knelt there behind him and felt his pulse throb in his veins right down to his cock as he used his hands to ease Obi-Wan's cheeks apart. He rubbed two fingertips over his hole, two flesh-and-blood fingers that felt his rim pull tight then relax again against his touch. He pressed there and felt how the girth of his cock had already loosened him, felt his fingers start to dip inside, and he watched that, how Obi-Wan's hold took them in so readily right down to the knuckles. He pulled off his glove and he teased Obi-Wan's rim with one gold-tipped metal finger and he heard him groan, he felt his hips drop forward and he realized that was from his thighs going weak with a pang of arousal. There were no sharp edges to his mechno-arm, only notches and ridges of various depths, and the lube would clean off easily enough, but he figured he'd save that for another day. 

He pulled his fingers out and watched as Obi-Wan's hole closed up again behind them. Then he nudged the tip of his cock between his cheeks, spread them wider, opened up his hole a little with both thumbs then thrust inside, down to the root, in one deep stroke. He brought his hands to Obi-Wan's waist and he held him there as he began to move, as he fucked his slick hole in long, hard thrusts, and Obi-Wan braced himself against the bed so when Anakin pushed in, his skin slapped skin. It sounded loud, almost as loud as the slick sound of Anakin's cock inside him, or their breath, and Anakin's skin felt hot, his face felt hot, everything about Obi-Wan felt hot, like Anakin had never quite managed to imagine. It felt so much better than he'd thought it would, after what he'd tried out with himself, and not just because Obi-Wan had told him he could do it. 

"Does it feel good?" he asked, pushing in again, rhythmically, and Obi-Wan's response started out as a breathless laugh. 

"It feels wonderful," he replied, and he pushed back to meet Anakin's next thrust with great enthusiasm. "Remind me to return the favor at some point in the not too distant future." And Anakin's cock gave a twitch inside him as he pictured that scene, too. He wondered how Obi-Wan's cock would feel in him instead of glass or stone or metal. He wondered how it would feel for him to come inside him, or on him, against his hole so it dripped from him onto the bed where he didn't doubt a clearing droid would appear to make it vanish. And he wondered if maybe that time they could do it face to face, so he could see how Obi-Wan blushed as he fucked him, so he could kiss him as he made him come. 

He thinks it was at least partly that thought that cut things shorter than they might otherwise have been, thinking about Obi-Wan's cock in him as his was pushed deep into Obi-Wan. It was maybe half that and half the fact that he felt Obi-Wan shifting and he understood; he'd tucked one hand in underneath himself to wrap around his cock and stroke. Obi-Wan's hold started to squeeze around him, increasing friction, making Anakin clench his teeth and hold on tight, hold him still with his hands at his waist and fuck him harder. He felt tense and then tenser, hot and then hotter, and it built in him quickly, _too_ quickly, far too quickly, because before he had a chance to think about it his hips bucked and his cock pulsed and his breath hitched over and over as he came pushed deep inside him. He wasn't sure if he'd meant to. He hadn't even asked Obi-Wan if he'd mind if he did. 

He didn't mind. When Anakin pulled out, Obi-Wan pulled himself up onto his knees and turned to face him, face red, cock red, huge and hard and maybe even bigger than the phallus on the plinth. He reached back behind himself and left his cock jutting up freely between his thighs, so thick it almost made Anakin's jaw ache in advance when he thought about putting his mouth on him. But Obi-Wan reached back with a half-self conscious expression on his face and when his hand reappeared, his fingers were slick with Anakin's come. He used it when he stroked himself, pinching his foreskin up over the tip and then easing it back, forcing the head through the ring of his fingers like maybe that was how fucking Anakin's hole would be. Anakin watched him, feeling his own balls ache with the desire to come again, all over Obi-Wan's cock, slicking him with it, but it was way too soon. So he watched, watched Obi-Wan stroke himself, watched Obi-Wan reach out and urge him closer so he went closer, so close that the tip of Obi-Wan's cock rubbed against his abdomen as he stroked himself, so close that Obi-Wan could take his wrist and drag his hand behind him and he understood; he pushed two fingers up inside him, hard and deep. 

That was what it took - Obi-Wan gasped and jerked, clenched his jaw and came over Anakin's stomach, right up to his sternum, four thick spurts of it, five, fading, till it was dripping hotly over Anakin's softening cock down to his balls. Obi-Wan looked faintly embarrassed as he squeezed involuntarily around Anakin's fingers, so he slowly pulled them out. Then he leaned in and pressed his mouth to his to show him just how embarrassed he shouldn't be. 

They took a sonic to deal with the mess not long after that; Anakin guessed he was starting to understand why they were everywhere they went around the city. Then they went to bed, to their separate beds because it was just too hot to share more body heat than they already had, but Obi-Wan stepped in close to kiss him just before they did. 

"We'll need to talk in the morning," Obi-Wan said, when the light was out. Anakin remembers agreeing. He remembers having the conversation in the morning instead of dodging it, and exactly how that went. And he remembers the two years that followed, stealing a half hour just to sit shoulder-to-shoulder inside the same room when they were assigned to the same mission, or misuse of encrypted comms channels to watch each other masturbate like that wasn't kind of awkward if completely hot, one night on a ship somewhere and one back in the Temple. He remembers finding out they were both back on Coruscant and jogging up the stairs to Obi-Wan's quarters and how they barely got inside before they kissed. Rex knew. So did Cody. He hadn't been able to keep it from Ahsoka, not that he'd have wanted to. But they didn't need the whole Temple to work it out. 

Then the war ended. Maybe three months ago now, the war ended. They sent out a pulse that neutralized almost every clone's chip and when Palpatine made his play, it was too late: it was Obi-Wan who killed him, so that Anakin wouldn't. Considering the thoughts Palpatine had urged into his head, the hate and the power and the things he might do, the jealousy, Anakin was grateful. He still is, and he likely always will be, though that's not the first thing he thinks of when he thinks of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Now here they are, on Olan again. They've just come from the Lars family moisture farm on Tatooine and Anakin's pleased his mom's so happy. In a few days' time, they'll put on clothes that aren't Jedi robes, head to Alderaan to take up their new posts and pick up their new life; they've kept their lightsabers, but they know it won't be the same. And maybe in the morning they'll borrow colored akalas from Tethis and take a slow walk down to the plaza because he's pretty sure sex makes great exercise. The Olani have the best sexual health in the galaxy, he's learned, and some of the best doctors - the agreement they signed was to continue their medical aid. 

But now, Anakin eases Obi-Wan back to the edge of the pool and slips one hand between his thighs beneath the water. He kisses him. Maybe one day it won't surprise him anymore when he kisses him back. 

It's Anakin's twenty-fourth birthday and Obi-Wan's probably brought a gift there with him, but Anakin figures that can wait a while. He's curious, just like he always is, but there's more important things at hand. 

It's Anakin's twenty-fourth birthday. And it's the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
